Good vibrations
by LittleQueenie
Summary: With Hisoka's focus currently on someone else, contact between him and Chrollo had become more relaxed, and focused more on information dealing than anything else. While searching out the leader of the Spiders this time though, Hisoka tries to sweeten the deal for himself [KuroHiso]


_A/N _

_Stuff happens when I stay up after midnight. This time I got hyped up when a friend told me good news, then she went to bed, but another friend was online and hyper as well, and we disappeared to youtube together. Here I put on a 60ies playlist and after having found good fanart I started writing this. Then suddenly that hyper friend commented something that made me go crack. You'll recognize the 60ies idea she inceptioned into my mind, which she regretted doing immediately. I have absolutely no excuse. So of course I'm gonna take you down with me, enjoy.  
(as a formal warning, this is rated M for a reason)_

* * *

'Long time no see, Hisoka.' Chrollo didn't even look up when he heard the footsteps leisurely entering the dimly lit room. For a change he'd chosen to spend the night comfortably with his fresh loot. Hisoka stopped a couple of feet away from the head of the spiders sitting on the couch. It was a rare occurrence that he was on his own, but the spiders had been dispersed for a couple of weeks now, and Hisoka searching him out wasn't something he was all too concerned about anymore. He seemed to have found a new toy to play with for now, and a visit from the redhead didn't mean anything more than a social call, or the asking or giving of information. He's a good contact for that.

'Hm~, well, you've made yourself more scarce than you normally do. It took a while to find you this time.'

'Is there a reason you went through all that trouble?' His eyes were still fixed on the pages in front of him, but his attention was slowly shifting to the man having broken into the room.

'I see you had a good raid this time.'

'You're here for small talk tonight? That doesn't warrant such an extensive search, does it.' It _had_ been a good raid though, he was a lot of old scriptures richer, and he'd be storing them later in the week after going through them some more. Nothing satisfied him more than doing just that.

'Mah, you're right about that. I _do _have some business to take care of with you.'

'Have you decided to fight me again? Because I would ask we do that after having gone through all this.' Finally looking up, the dim light in the room catching the intensity in the redhead's eyes that he'd been sending out from the moment he broke in through the window. Attention diverted to the light source next to Chrollo, but only for a split second. The spider took notice of it though.

'Before we take care of business, I believe I do have a small request.' Chrollo finally closed his book, and held it in between his legs in both hands.

'You're here for both business and a request? What kind of trade-off do you have for me that would make me listen?' As Hisoka's eyes narrowed, Chrollo's closed as he shortly hung his head. 'I'm not planning on making any kind of deal without knowing what it is you're giving me, Hisoka.' Laying the book carefully aside for now, he stood up, and watched Hisoka make the last couple of steps towards him. Not leaving a lot of room between them, Hisoka raised his hand palm up, speaking up again.

'Oh don't worry, my request is nothing extensive, just a way of relaxation before the work starts.' Chrollo huffed when he heard the words. Apparently as a trade-off for not challenging him while chasing someone else, he now regularly got the challenge to do something else. After a short, soft laugh, he pocketed his hands in his open coat, and inclined his head a little.

'I can understand that even though you're holding back on fighting me now doesn't make you any less excited for being in my presence, but tonight is not going to happen either. If that's your request, then I don't care for the deal either way.' Giving him a mock sympathetic look, he was already satisfied enough with tonight – any additional deal didn't really matter. But Hisoka was far from giving up on this. Seeing as his other project was going to take a while, the thought of dominating this man in front of him – albeit not in a fighting manner – had taken a stronger presence in his mind.

'Such harsh words for someone who's helped you so much already.'

'You didn't expect any differently, did you. I'm going through books and scriptures I've just stolen, and all you're offering in return for taking my attention off them, is sexual activities I've never been interested in with you.'

'But you _are _interested in them.' Finally, Hisoka's hand dropped again.

'I've had my share of experience, Hisoka. That still does not make me want to do this with you.'

'Is your preference women then.'

'That doesn't matter.' He exhaled the words. The redhead shifted weight a little, but never did they break eye contact. 'What makes you this tenacious in the first place; you've apparently looked for me for a while to make a deal, and suddenly this is more important to you?'

'Call it curiosity. This deal may or may not be very profitable for me as well.' He casually shrugged. For a couple of seconds Chrollo deliberated the situation. Nothing was certain at this point. Either the deal Hisoka wanted to make was so important that he was certain the sex really didn't matter in the end, or the reason he didn't say anything now, was because the deal was unfavorable. Either way, he hadn't searched this long just for the sex – not even Hisoka would do a thing like that. If the deal was unfavorable, it didn't matter anyway. Hisoka had never won a negotiation in his favor, and there was always a way to turn it against him somehow.

'By curiosity do you mean explicitly to me, because I can't imagine some like you has never had sex with a man before.' The low chuckle coming from Hisoka's throat confirmed the statement. 'I'm guessing the curiosity extends to seeing if you can dominate me, as a replacement for wanting to beat me in a fight?'

'Does it really still needs to be said?' He tilted his head back a little; the gleam in Hisoka's eyes increased, but so did the one in Chrollo's.

'I'm also guessing that someone like you doesn't submit?'

'Well, now I'm curious as to where this is going.' He took a small step closer, Chrollo unresponsive to the approach.

'I have a request in return.' Hisoka stopped moving, listening intently. He'd never gotten this close before. It was to be read in his expression that he was willing to do a lot for this opportunity to pull through. 'Two weeks from now, I have another job planned. You will execute it for me so I have the chance to bring all of this to a better location.'

'That's all?' The grin slowly widened again, and he was almost purring in anticipation, raising a finger to his lips.

'No, that's not at all.' Chrollo's eyes opened a little further, 'But you will notice that in due time.' His amusement grew as he saw Hisoka hesitating a second with the certainty behind the words. Although the leader wasn't inclined to doing or not doing this in either way, he couldn't deny that seeing this man that was always in control having to take someone's orders was an amusing image. If this was the way to get to see that, then so be it. It would be for good entertainment before continuing on reading his loot. He was in too good a mood to say no to it today.

Eventually Hisoka hung his head for a moment, and a hand found its way to his hip before giving his answer.

'I'm taking it I will survive this second condition?' Chrollo let out a soft laugh when he still asked.

'You're distracting me from what I want to do with something I have no real interest in. This is all at your own risk, don't you think.'

'Well, it will be hard to do this if you have no interest in it, won't it?'

'You think I'll be unable to perform because of disinterest? I had the idea you thought more highly of me than that.'

'Oh~ I get all tingly just- thinking about it.' Deciding to just start it instead of wasting any more time taunting, Chrollo extended his hand and stroke his slender fingers along Hisoka's cheek, interrupting the jester. 'I take it my preferences don't matter, do they.' He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes a second,

'That's a moot question.' As soon as Hisoka wanted to extend a hand to pull Chrollo closer and really start it off, his arm was grabbed, and with a small twist, he was brought down face first to the floor. Grabbing the other free arm as well, pulling them behind his back, Chrollo sat down on top of him, his coat flowing down behind him. 'You thought that this was going to happen under your conditions?' Hisoka turned his head to the side, chuckling and snaking his fingers a little in the tight grip,

'Ooh~ now I really hope you _do _have the experience, I'd hate to get hurt in all of this.' Ignoring the obvious sarcasm, Chrollo continued his actions.

He twisted the redhead's arms to lay above his head, and lowered his head to kiss the man's neck. A soft purr exited Hisoka's throat when he finally got a taste of what he'd been asking for so long.

Trailing his tongue up to his ear, he whispered,

'The real question is, how many men have you actually allowed to do this to you? Because I may have plans.'

'_Mmm~, _all that sweet-talk in the beautiful green light of a-' He replaced words with a moan when he felt teeth sink into his lobe, and Chrollo pulled on it. He'd chosen the most convenient hotel, not the most modern one.

'I know you love to talk, but you'll be able to enjoy it more if you don't.'

'Are those Danchou's orders?' Chrollo let out a soft laugh, and lowered his body more over Hisoka's, pressing himself against him.

'That doesn't really count when you're not a member.' When he let go of Hisoka's arms, he sat back up on his knees, letting him turn around to face him. The look in his eyes was still one of victory. Chrollo leaned down on his elbows next to his head, narrowing his eyes when he kissed his lips. Meeting him halfway, Hisoka had raised his head a little to pull him down with him.

'Well, I don't think I mind this order if this is what I get in return.' He let his hands slide up the side of Chrollo's legs, and they disappeared under the long coat when reaching up to his ass. Anticipation could be felt through the touch as he carefully alternated in exuding pressure while squeezing the flesh. Meanwhile, Chrollo leaned back down to catch his lips again, massaging them with his own, not wasting any time in licking along his lips, and getting permission for their tongues to entwine. Chrollo let his hand find its way into the redhead's hair and pulled on it a little, inclining his head the other way to continue the kiss.

For a while this was all that was happening. The soft sounds of Hisoka trying to hold back as long as he could while getting what he wanted, and Chrollo letting himself be heard to get himself there, was all that was filling the room. It wasn't until the man on top lowered one of his hands to stroke down and ghost over the part of Hisoka most demanding attention, that the mood changed again. Giving a small gasp into the kiss, Chrollo broke it, looking straight in the excited face of the redhead.

'With how you normally are, it surprises me that you're still so soft.' Before he could get a reply, he put some more pressure on Hisoka's crotch, rubbing over it. A deep breath escaped the redhead, spreading his legs some to give better access. He let his hands travel from the leader's ass, along his sides to over his shoulders, pushing the coat down a little.

Not listening to the demand to get rid of the piece of clothing, Chrollo inclined his head and kissed the redhead's neck again, biting in the flesh. When Hisoka noticed Chrollo wasn't listening to his request, he wanted to push the man down to fix that problem of still being so soft, but he wasn't to be forced in any way. Chrollo looked up amused when he noticed the frustration behind that move.

Hisoka looking a bit more disgruntled, Chrollo let a smirk find its way to his lips. It was slowly starting to sink in with Hisoka that he probably wasn't going to dominate in tonight's battle.

'Are you afraid you won't be able to control yourself until I've taken my clothes off?' Hisoka laughed when he heard the taunt.

'Oh, you think I'm going to stop when I've come once?' He winced when Chrollo's deft fingers found a particularly sensitive spot,

'And you seem to think that I'm going to allow you that. The deal didn't include the number of times in which you wanted to come.' Hisoka's hands glided down from the muscular shoulders, and he decided to repay Chrollo the favor. His grin growing when he noticed that the man on top of him wasn't entirely unresponsive to any of what they were doing.

'Let me help you with that.' Already starting to open his pants, Chrollo leaned up from Hisoka, and stopped those hands from doing any more. 'Doesn't seem like I'm the one with the issue of holding back, does it.'

'You're talking a lot for someone who agreed not to.' Of course, even though he didn't particularly like Hisoka, did not mean that he couldn't appreciate this kind of attention. 'You're getting one minute to do what you want.' Already slipping out of his coat with those words, Hisoka didn't let the opportunity slip by and sat up, grabbing Chrollo's waist and sitting him up higher. Although it was noticeable that he wanted to say something, he refrained this time and let the leader throw his coat aside as the redhead attached himself to Chrollo's abs while opening his pants completely. While Chrollo slid his arms around Hisoka's neck, pressing him close, said man slid his hands around to his ass, slipping them under the hem of his pants and pulling it down in the process. While doing that, Hisoka was unable not to speak up,

'Seems like someone is prepared for these kinds of advances.'

'I don't particularly care about that.'

'Well then, what _does _get Danchou excited?' He licked along his abs again, making the skin more sensitive for his breaths.

'You're going to waste your minute with this?' As soon as he said that, Hisoka wet his fingers, and let them slip under in between Chrollo's legs, slipping them both in at once.

'Ooh~ you really never submit, do you?' Considering his timeframe, he decided to extend the allowed time by finding the right spot the best he could. Chrollo's breathing increased slightly at the feeling, but he didn't really let out a sound until Hisoka brushed by something previously untouched inside of him. He let out a deep breath, closing his eyes, resting his head on top of Hisoka's, and his grip increasing. 'Well, that seems to do the trick. Are you sure you don't want me to enter you?' He repeated the motion, letting his free hand slide up to cup his balls. Although the soft sounds exiting Chrollo's throat betrayed that he liked it, he still found the moment to retort and whisper,

'Your minute is up, Hisoka.' With that, said man was violently yanked away from his abs, and turned back around his stomach. Immediately lifting his ass up a little himself, Chrollo still took the time to get rid of his shoes and pants first, pulling Hisoka's down as well. Hisoka looked back at him, while obediently staying in position. Although he'd preferred it to be the other way around, by now he was enjoying the game too much to object any further. On top of that, he had to comment when Chrollo walked around him to the front, buck-naked and harder than he'd been before,

'So _that's _where your tattoo is located.' When Chrollo heard the words, he stopped walking, and seemed to contemplate something before speaking up.

'I wonder how much someone like you can take.' Said with an almost completely even voice, slightly laced with a hint of curiosity, he walked back to where he came from, sitting down over Hisoka, lifting him by his waist some more. His hands gliding over the firm flesh, he squeezed and parted the cheeks slightly. Hisoka offering himself like this was indeed a rare sight, and not unappealing as to find out how much further it could be taken before the redhead would give up.

Lowering his head, Chrollo bit down in that firm muscle, hearing it having a positive effect. Hisoka shifted his arms to support him better, laying his head down on them, and pushing his ass up some more, spreading his legs.

It didn't take long after that obedience, that Chrollo flicked out his tongue, and trailed it to the center. With one hand on the man's hip, the other slid in between his legs to the front, wrapping his fingers around the slowly growing erection.

'Oh you've definitely done this before.' The redhead purred, but stopping his voice for a deeper groan when that wet tongue found its way to his entrance. '_Definitely~' _He breathed out the word when Chrollo trailed his tongue all around the muscle, and pulled him open a little wider for his tongue to slip in slightly. Hisoka clawed into the wooden floor when Chrollo not only did that, but also started moving his hand around his dick, slowly but surely. Not bothering to smother his sounds, Hisoka let out a couple of loud groans, tension in his lower body increasing rapidly, arching his back into the feeling, pushing himself back for Chrollo to go deeper.

For a while Chrollo didn't mind this happening, his tongue constantly teasing the contracting muscle, making Hisoka lose all the more control. But when the redhead did this one too many times, he pulled both his hand and tongue away, shuffling closer and spreading his legs some more.

'You're not going to last long, are you.' For the first time, Hisoka was a little too out of breath to respond. So when after a couple of seconds he still stayed silent, Chrollo grabbed a firm hold of the redhead's waist, and pulled him to lean up on his hands. He leaned down over him some more, his hands slipping around up to his nipples. Feeling those become erect in no time at all, he decided not to push himself in, but under him, rubbing his growing erection against his balls and up against the redhead's failing restraint. Biting down on the flesh of his back, he closed his eyes, and bucked his hips. First creating some pleasurable sounds, and his nipples reacting even more positively than his dick, Hisoka found the moment to react,

'Looks like someone likes the way I act.'

'I can appreciate your sounds, yes.' Hearing that confession, Hisoka lowered one of his hands, wrapping his hand around both their erections, eliciting a moan from Chrollo as well, vibrating against the wet skin of the redhead's back.

He continued his movement, Hisoka's fingers making it all the more pleasant as they slid along and around their flesh. The moment was carrying him further and further into a state of pleasure. He had to agree that the experienced movement of Hisoka's long, slender fingers was giving him an excited feeling. Combined with rubbing up along his balls and dick, this was making him harder in no time. The submissiveness he was offered, sent soft sounds out of his own throat as well, making Hisoka even more excited as well.

Both of them grew under the wet sound, but Hisoka didn't want it to end like this, and as if on cue, Chrollo pulled away again when he was hard enough. He pushed Hisoka back down on his elbows, pressing wetted fingers in without warning, an unrestrained groan resounding in the room,

'Well, seems like _you_ havesubmitted before.' Hisoka found the room to laugh shortly at the comment, but was stopped when Chrollo decided that because of this, preparation wasn't really needed, and pulled his fingers out, grabbing a firm hold the man's hips, pressing his by now rock hard erection against the twitching entrance. Savoring the anticipation for a second, he then slowly pressed himself in completely, letting out a deep, deep breath when that wetness surrounded him completely. And Hisoka knew exactly what he was doing when his asshole contracted around him when he slowly pulled out almost all the way.

'With certain persons, I really don't mind it being this way.' He inhaled more sharply when Chrollo pushed back in under another angle, and hit the right spot inside of him.

'That's obvious by now, don't you think.' Chrollo breathed out a bit harder. The pleasure was starting to get to him more than he'd expected. Doing this for the favor of Hisoka taking care of another job was starting to feel like a good pay-off.

So he pulled out and back in again, setting his nails in the flesh some more when Hisoka shifted weight to be able to touch himself while he was doing this. Stroking his fingers along the tip, he grunted when Chrollo pushed back in harder and slowly started to take on a rhythm. Synching to this with his own movements, he leaned down completely, resting his head on his arm, and slowly letting himself go.

Chrollo wasn't any different, the sound of wet flesh slapping against each other, and Hisoka's shameless cries were filling his ears with bliss. It'd been a while that he'd gotten to do this with someone as shameless as this man, and he'd forgotten the extent of pleasure he could derive from it. With his eyes closed, and damp hands holding on to Hisoka's flesh, his own breaths were starting to get more ragged, and he was slowly letting his own voice go as well. If not for the redhead's soft laugh interrupting that trance, he would've been content to finish just like this, and perhaps try it one more time. Instead, he slowed down and opened his eyes, Hisoka noticing and letting go of his own dick which was already dripping so much that Chrollo had to wonder why he was interrupting when he should be so close to coming already.

Following the man's line of sight, he noticed the reason, and by now he had to wonder why, looking right into the green light.

'You're really focused on that thing, aren't you.' He stopped his movements completely, still all the way inside the man, calming himself down some. It took Hisoka a couple of breaths to be able to answer,

'It just amuses me that you chose to turn _that _on instead of the main lights.' On top of that, seeing the leader so out of place in this kind of retro hotel, was so unusual that even this close to the climax he couldn't stop being amused by it when he caught another glimpse of it.

'…Take your shirt off.' Surprised that Chrollo actually pulled out at this point, leaving him with a slightly empty feeling, he leaned up and did as he was asked. Immediately taking the thing from him, Chrollo stood up and started rolling it up around his hand. When Hisoka watched him walk toward the lamp, bells started to ring inside his head,

'I never imagined you being this kinky, Danchou.' He grinned, but was slightly apprehensive if this was a threat or not, if he was really going to do this. Because no matter how many times he'd submitted before, something like that would probably not go in well.

'You like pain, don't you, I can't deny that I'm curious.' Without turning off the electricity, he took off the top cap of the lavalamp, and screwed the glass loose with his bound in hand. It looked like it had been on for quite some time. So Hisoka was wondering if the size combined with the heat was something he could actually enjoy.

Chrollo turned back to him, holding it up in his hand, the substance inside still floating around in the liquid,

'You look less than eager suddenly, but I'm still curious. If I'm letting you enter me next time, will you comply willingly, or will I have to force it in you?' Hisoka closed his eyes and snorted when he heard words exit those lips he never thought he would hear from them.

'Well, if you're really that interested in testing my limits, then who am I to refuse.' The smile on Chrollo's face grew. At this point both were still convinced that a second time probably wasn't going to happen, even with that "promise". So even doing something like this on a whim, didn't even seem like a bad idea.

'Come here.' He sat down on the couch, splaying the shirt out in a way that the lamp wouldn't touch his skin, and setting it in between his legs. Still laughing to himself about this situation, Hisoka stood up,

'It seems we're really doing this, aren't we. Am I allowed to use this at least?' Before kicking off his pants completely, Hisoka got a small bottle of lube out of one of his pockets. Giving a slight nod, Chrollo carefully observed as Hisoka sat up over him and got the lube handed to him.

Hisoka pressed himself against the leader for now, rubbing himself up against his chest while Chrollo pressed his lube covered fingers inside, reaching as far as he could get, scissoring him open more. Shallow breaths escaped Hisoka's lips, while supporting himself on Chrollo's shoulders. He wouldn't have minded finishing like this either, but eventually he was pushed back again, and the lavalamp was covered with the liquid as well. Chrollo looking up amusedly at the slight hesitation still in Hisoka's face. He hadn't thought that'd been a possible expression with the redhead. He slid his hands up the side of his legs, resting them on his hips again. Carefully, Hisoka placed himself, Chrollo helping him continue after feeling how hot the glass still was, by wrapping his hand around his cock again, sliding up and down again and again, careful not to lean up too far that his cock would touch the hot glass.

Taking notice of Hisoka's every small change of tension in his body, he let out a deep breath as well when the redhead started taking in the object. He had no idea how far it would be able to go, but he couldn't deny that this sight was doing something for him. Hisoka started breathing heavily about halfway over it, and let out a low chuckle.

'Well, I didn't think seeing me like this would turn you on so much.' Hisoka wasn't the only one being surprised,

'You are exceptionally recep-' His speech was halted, and he was left holding his breath when Hisoka reached down, and after trailing around the tip, had pushed one of his fingers down and into the very top of the opening. Trying to push in a little further, Chrollo was forced to let out his breath, and the sound exiting his throat seemed to do more for the redhead than the leader's hands. Both of those had slid back down the side of his legs, setting his nails in it.

'Well, I think I found your weak spot, haven't I.' Stroking his thumb along the underside of the tip with his finger still in, he felt Chrollo's nails penetrate his skin. He laughed when he noticed the same excitement happening with Hisoka though,

'If I knew just my sounds did this much to you, it could've been done a lot quicker, couldn't it.'

'Where would've been the fun in that.' Very carefully, Hisoka moved up and down a little, not letting go of Chrollo. It took the latter a couple of moments to calm down enough to let his hand find its way back around Hisoka's cock again, helping him just that small extra bit, but it was hard for him to focus with Hisoka's finger finding its way in and out slowly, trailing his thumb expertly, eliciting and hearing the sounds of both of them slowly coming closer.

But the pace was murderously slow, making their moans and breaths incredibly drawn out and increasingly more loud. The way it was going, it was going to take longer than either could take, but they were not able to stop anymore, constantly verging on coming.

'If we keep going like this, I don't think I will make it past one time.' Chrollo chuckled when he heard those words, and let his head fall back on the backrest, taking another deep breath before answering,

'I feel flattered. But I think I would like to come by now.' Lifting his head again, looking directly at Hisoka, he stopped his movements over the lamp, and hunched over. Chrollo leaned back up as well when the finger was removed from him, and the hand wrapped around him completely.

'Well who am I to refuse.' Both of them started up a slow rhythm, but that increased very quickly in their eagerness. Hisoka leaned his head against Chrollo's, and their already ragged breaths started hitching in no time at all. Hisoka's asshole desperately contracting around the item still inside of him, and losing himself when he felt Chrollo twitch in his hand. He had to stop a second when that feeling filled him completely and Chrollo pumped him out forcefully, his eyes being shut tight, and cum squirting out all over the leader's chest. His voice letting out completely at finally reaching this point.

'Continue.' He had to be ordered to take Chrollo there as well, and with just a couple of extra strokes, it became too much for him as well. In a fit of possessiveness, when Hisoka felt the first shock, he smothered the groan exiting Chrollo's mouth with his lips, feeling the vibration in his throat, and the excess amount of cum squirt against him. Breathing out heavily through their noses, it took a while for both of them to calm down. Especially for Hisoka who'd almost gotten excited again just by hearing and feeling that sound from the man beneath him.

'Aren't you glad I insisted on this deal.' He took a small amount of distance, watching Chrollo open his eyes again.

'I can't say that it was unpleasurable.' But before either of them had focus again for their surroundings, they were forced into it when they heard a knock against the open window. Only turning their heads, they saw one of the spiders standing there, and Hisoka couldn't help but smirk and speak up,

'Come to join the party this time, have you?' Glaring down the redhead, ignoring the Danchou underneath him, Machi spoke up.

'Mah, figured that even with all that big talk of yours you're still on the bottom.' Causing some more amusement with the redhead, she still wasn't completely comfortable having walked in on this, and sighed, continuing while looking Chrollo in the eyes, 'I'm not gonna pretend I understand why you'd let this clown do this, but you should check your phone, Danchou. There's an urgent message.'

'Thank you Machi, I will check it in a minute.' He replied, unphazed by the situation. Said woman turned red slightly when silence stretched, and decided to leave before Hisoka would notice and hold it against her. She raised her hand in goodbye, stalking off again as quickly as she could.

'My, I do believe she was slightly uncomfortable, don't you think. And they were always telling me they didn't know where you were.'

'Of course they always know.' Ignoring the first part of his sentence, he helped Hisoka lift up off the still warm lamp. He put it away next to him on the couch, the substance inside moving around as if it was still simply doing what it was meant for. The redhead stretched a little, Chrollo not taking his eyes off him. _Well that had certainly been interesting. _

'I take it you're going to take that message and be off now?'

'I'll talk to you later on our deal.' Standing up with those words, he walked towards the bathroom to clean Hisoka's enthusiasm off him before getting dressed again.

'I very much enjoyed our little play, I'll be looking forward to next time.' Walking back out of the bathroom after a short while, Chrollo ignored that Hisoka was making no attempts to get dressed again, and picked up his phone, searching for the missed message,

While still reading through it, Hisoka approached him from behind again, wrapping his arms around Chrollo's waist and laying his head next to the leader's, kissing his neck.

'When you jack off here, please refrain from damaging any of the scriptures. I will be back in a couple of hours.'

'I'll be careful just for you.' Hisoka took a deep breath, taking in the scent of his conquest before it stepped away to put his clothes back on, his eyes not straying until Chrollo was ready to leave. 'Good luck on your emergency.'

'Thank you.' Chrollo looked back one last time, seeing the results of their actions, letting it sink in what they'd just done. He closed his eyes at the scene and looked back outside just before leaving. It had certainly been… different from his previous experiences.

* * *

_A/N_

_Yeah.  
So.  
That happened.  
_

_In my defense, around 3am I was like this:  
"AND I'M HERE THINKING ABOUT LIFE, MY LACK OF INSTINCT AND HOW I'M GONNA INVOLVE THE LAVALAMP IN THIS FIC"_

_**No lavalamps were hurt during the writing of this fic**_


End file.
